Cinq phases! Le plan parfait!
by x-Sa-Chan-x
Summary: Sakura avait réagi exactement comme je le pensais, la première phase de mon plan a été mise en place dès qu'elle avait accepté mon rendez-vous, maintenant il fallait que je m'organise pour la seconde phase.


**Titre originale :** Five phases ! The perfect plan !

**Auteur :** Hitoko-sama

**Traductrice :** Sa-chan

* * *

><p><strong>CINQ PHASES! LE PLAN PARFAIT!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha marchait sur le chemin qui menait à la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Il savait par avance que Sakura serait-là. Elle y venait pour acheter des fleurs à Rock Lee car celui-ci était actuellement à l'hôpital à cause de l'alcool.<p>

Quand les gens comprendrons-t-ils que Lee ne supportait pas l'alcool ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses quitta le magasin Yamanaka, Sasuke l'interpela avec un grand sourire.

- Hé Sakura.

La jeune fille était choquée et y avait de quoi, elle n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha sourire.

- Salut Sasuke. Lui sourit-elle en retour avec une rougeur insignifiante sur le visage.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais toujours avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?

Sakura avait la bouche grande ouverte, le brun l'invitait enfin. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait.

- Bon alors je viendrais te chercher ce soir à sept heures, à plus tard Sakura. Lui dit le Sasuke en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille se mit à crier comme une fan girl et couru à l'intérieur du magasin de fleur de sa meilleure amie et rival.

- Ino devine quoi ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Qui y a-t-il gros front ? Demanda la jeune fille blonde, en train d'arroser ces fleurs.

- Hé la truie, Sasuke m'a invité à sortir avec lui ce soir.

Ino en fît tomber son arrosoir et regarda fixement son amie, bouche bée. Sakura exultait pour une fois, elle battait Ino à autre chose que l'art ninja.

- Je te raconterais tout demain Ino.

Sakura sortie de la boutique en se pavanant, elle regarda les fleurs dans sa main et remarqua qu'elles commençaient à flancher. La jeune fille se calma puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour y voir son ami blessé.

**…**

Sakura avait réagi exactement comme je le pensais, la première phase de mon plan a été mise en place dès qu'elle avait accepté mon rendez-vous, maintenant il fallait que je m'organise pour la seconde phase.

Je marchais dans la rue qui menait à l'appartement de Naruto. À l'insu de tout le village, moi et le crétin blond sommes ensembles et personnellement ça me dérangeais de me cacher depuis si longtemps.

Je voudrais le dire à tout le monde mais Naruto avait peur de la réaction des gens, peut-être le devrais-je moi aussi mais je n'ai jamais fait attention aux regards et à l'opinion des gens.

J'étais devant la porte de ce crétin de blond et frappa, il me l'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Sasuke, nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui ? Ma-t-il demandé confus.

Je lui est souris et fis non de la tête, il me laissa entrer chez lui où je remarquais qu'il y avait encore des boîtes de ramen de notre dernier repas. Ma maison ne sera jamais une telle porcherie comme ici même, quand il viendra y habiter.

- Naruto je sais que tu ne veux pas dire aux personnes qui nous entourent à propos de notre relation mais moi je ne tiens plus, je veux le faire. Lui dis-je d'une traite.

Il se mît à faire la moue, mon dieu que j'aimais ses lèvres si parfaites, je m'étais penché inconsciemment pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres s'étaient écrasés l'une contre l'autre, il me mordilla ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui autorise l'accès, nos langues se sont enroulés l'une avec l'autre, jouant un jeu de caresse délicieux. Le baiser était agréable et profond, je décidais d'arrêter cet échange plus que savoureux.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Murmurais-je.

Dans son regard où reflétait son désir il y avait quelques secondes, fît place à la confusion, je m'étais encore plus rapproché de lui et je l'ai frappé à la nuque dans un mouvement rapide.

Son corps tomba au sol mais je le rattrapais à temps pour le prendre dans mes bras et sortir de chez lui.

La phase deux était terminer.

Deux heures plus tard.

J'arrivais devant la maison des parents à Sakura et frappais, elle m'ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit sans hésitation, nous marchions en directions du quartier où il y avait beaucoup de restaurant à konoah.

- Où voudrais-tu aller ? La questionnais-je.

- Hm, je ne sais pas trop. Me répondit-elle timidement.

Cela me faisait penser que j'aurais préféré être avec Naruto et non Sakura, lui au moins aurais déjà choisis un restaurant.

Nous sommes entrées dans un restaurant de grillades, il n'était pas extravagant mais simple et cela suffisait amplement. Au cours du dîner nous ne parlions pas autant que je l'espérais alors je me lançais dans une conversation ou j'étais sûr qu'elle serait du même avis.

- Naruto est un imbécile.

Elle ria sottement.

- Il l'est mais sans lui, tu ne serais plus là.

- J'aurais dû réaliser mon erreur plus tôt. Confessais-je en me massant les tempes.

- Naruto et moi avons compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, tu voulais devenir assez fort pour tuer ton frère et puis le pouvoir de la marque maudite t'as poussé dans ton choix. Ma-t-elle dit avec un faible sourire, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Je te remercie Sakura, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Lui répondis-je en lui tenant sa main.

Après avoir finis le repas, il était temps de mettre les phases trois à cinq en place.

- Sakura je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit privée.

Sa main serrée autour de la mienne, elle rougissait. Il nous a fallu quelques minutes pour arriver là où je le voulais.

Sakura était nerveuse, je l'ai fait reculer contre un arbre, en me rapprochant d'elle et je lui saisis ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête, elle pencha son visage en avant croyant que je voulais l'embrasser, à la place je m'emparais d'un kunai et le lui planta dans ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Avec un sourire je me dirigeais au buisson d'en face pour y prendre un corps ligoter.

C'était celui de Naruto, il se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Sasuke pourquoi tu fais ça ? Cria Sakura. Tu vois le mal partout, tu veux tuer Naruto ?

- Je fais tout ça pour une seule raison et je sais que tu es la meilleure personne pour faire courir les rumeurs. Alors je te le dit moi, Sasuke Uchiha je suis fou amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki… Je suis gay et nous sommes en couples.

Mon cher petit blond arrêta de se débattre pour me crier dessus.

- Sasuke comment tu peux lui dire ça !

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant, je sentais qu'il était tendus alors je sortis ma langue et je crassais ses lèvres avec, il céda et me laissa explorer sa bouche, douce et humide.

Putain je pourrais tout faire à cette bouche, il gémit en sentant ma langue s'enrouler avec la sienne, ses jambes le lâchais alors je le collais contre l'arbre le plus proche en le soutenant, tout en continuant à lui manger sa ravissante bouche.

J'arrêtai le baiser et Naruto se lamenta mais je mis un terme à ses protestations rapidement en lui léchant et lui mordillant son cou, lui laissant plusieurs suçons au passage.

Avec mes dents je lui déchirai sa chemise où je fis glisser directement ma langue sur son jolie torse tout en lui mordillant ses mamelons si attirant. Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Je repris sa bouche en descendant ma main à son pantalon, lentement je défie les boutons et la fermeture éclair et lui fis glisser son pantalon suivis de son boxer.

Son sexe était à demi érigé mais je savais comment résoudre le problème, ma langue lécha son gland, son corps tremblais d'excitation, je pris son membre en entier dans ma bouche et le suça avidement. En arrêtant la succion, je l'embrassais le long de son sexe entièrement érigé maintenant tout en lui donnant des coups de langue. Avec mains je lui massais les bourses.

Naruto se mît à gémir de plus en plus fort en se cambrant en avant, je repris son sexe en bouche avec voracités, tellement ses gémissement m'excitait je sentais mon membre pulser dans mon pantalon qui ne demandait qu'à sortir à l'air libre pour pouvoir gouter à cette chair si fraîche. Je lui présentai trois doigt devant sa bouche, qu'il se mit à sucé.

- Tu es prêts ?

Il hocha la tête, je mis un premier doigt devant son anus et commençais à le caresser et le fis entrer, Naruto gémissait de douleur et de plaisir, j'y ajoutai mon deuxième quelques secondes après. Je les bougeais en faisant des mouvements circulaire de ciseaux e t y ajouta le troisième doigt, Naruto gémissait bruyamment et bougea des hanches sous l'effet du plaisir de mes doigt à l'intérieur de lui et de ma fellation.

Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus il éjacula dans ma bouche et j'avalai le tout avec délectation. Mon blond tomba à genoux, haletant sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

J'enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer en gémissant de plaisir en sentant mon sexe à l'air libre. Doucement je l'allongeais sur le sol, il écarta les cuisses pour me laisser m'y glisser entre elles, permettant à mon sexe de se frotter contre son anus, le faisant gémir. Je le regardais avec amour en le voyant s'offrir à moi, et l'embrassa tout entrant en lui d'un coup rein. Sous ses fortes sensations je lui mordit l'épaule attendant qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, alors que lui cria de douleur.

- Bouge Sasuke.

J'exauçais son souhait en faisant de long va et viens, je sortais pour le pénétrer tout en cherchant sa prostate qui le ferait hurler son plaisir. Après un certain moment, j'ai su que je l'avais trouvé au hurlement de Naruto, je continuais alors à la pilonné en faisant crier mon blond. Je changeais de positions et le pris sur mes genoux.

- Viens Naruto.

Il rougissait mais glissa mon sexe à l'intérieur de lui, sous le plaisir je lui remordais son épaule sous un long gémissement. Naruto se pénétrais, il avait mis ses mains sur mon torse pour y prendre appuis alors que moi j'agrippais ses hanches, ont gémissait tous les deux sous le plaisir évident que cela nous apportais. Il se pencha en arrière en faisant des va viens brusques tout en touchant sa prostate, il répéta ses mouvement de plus en plus rapidement en gémissant mon prénom. Je sentis ses parois autour de mon sexe se resserrer et il éjacula par des petites convulsions et j'éjaculai à sa suite sous un orgasme assez violent où il perdit connaissance.

Après mettre remis de mon orgasme, je me suis souvenu de la présence de la rose qui avait assistée à notre représentation, vu qu'elle était bloquée contre l'arbre, évanoui avec le nez en sang. Je me levais pour aller la détacher et y soigner ses poignets et l'a ramena chez elle.

Le lendemain.

Sakura avait tout raconté dans les moindre détails comme je l'avais prédit, mais certaine personne comme les fans girls de sasuke n'y avait pas trop cru, jusqu'à qu'elles assistaient à une scène très similaire à celle de Sakura. Et avec ça la moitié des fans girls sont devenues des fanatiques de yaoi en particulier du SasuNaru.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
